Emily's Dream Come True
by hannily
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt that an Anon sent me ; Emily has a sex dream with Hanna. Emily is embarrassed to tell Hanna, but does anyway and Hanna recreates her dream. (Hannily Oneshot)


She woke up and shook the bed while she did. She instantly sat up and woke up the blond beside her. The blond wakes up, "Really Em?" Hanna sighs then looks at then time, "It's 3 in the morning! Why are you up?" She says then looks at her best friend who's practically out of breath. "Em?" Hanna's voice worries

"Sorry Han, just had a weird dream that's all, go back to sleep" Emily said, as her face flushed red.

"What did you dream about?" Hanna raspy-sleepy voice asks, sitting up and looking at Emily curiously.

"Nothing- um- don't worry about it, tell you in the morning" Emily said, turning her body, facing the other side Hanna is.

"Tell me" Hanna groans, "You already woke me up anyways" She lies back down, head resting against the pillows, arms crossed.

"You might be mad or something" Emily said

"I won't! Promise." Hanna said. Emily said nothing. "Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore" Hanna sighs, then closes her eyes, ready to go back to sleep. Emily already, trying to fall back asleep. Hanna looked over to Emily and frowned. "_Tell me_!" Hanna half whispered.

Though Emily stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep to avoid the awkwardness. Hanna sighs then goes back to sleep.

* * *

Emily woke up, she heard shuffling, and she sees and looks up to see Hanna. "Sorry to wake you up" Hanna said, taking her shirt off to change, "Just needed to change" Emily stared at her body and looked away immediately as Hanna and her met eyes then blushed. "You okay? It's not like you haven't seen me change before" Hanna chuckles.

"Yea, but it's just that-" Emily paused, remembering a part of her dream. _She took her shirt off teasingly. She knows what she's doing to me and it's working, my knees are weak. She takes her blond hair down from her bun. Bites her lip cautiously at me. I couldn't take it-_

"Earth to Emily!" Hanna snaps Emily back to attention

"Sorry what?" Emily said

"I asked if you wanted to sleep over Spencer's tonight" Hanna said

"Yea, yea. I'm going to make some breakfast" Emily quickly gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Hanna follows behind. "You know you still haven't told me about last night," She mentions as she sits down on the kitchen stool.

"What are you talking about?" Emily kept a straight face, pretending as if she didn't know what Hanna was talking about.

"Mhm sure. What was your dream about Em?" The blond asks again.

Emily looked at the time and said, "It's almost 10, Zack said I could work early extra for more pay, so I thinking should go ahead and get ready" she makes the excuse then upstairs.

"Wait what about breakfast!" Hanna calls for but Emily had already gone.

* * *

After Emily's shift, she got off work and went to her new home with the Marins'. She opens the door and goes up to her room and sees Hanna just on her laptop watching Netflix. "Hey" She greets.

"Hi" Emily says, looking at her. She was wearing a tight short tank top and shows her stomach and really short shorts, Emily looks away.

"You ran off on me this morning, I hope you know that" Hanna says noticing Emily look. She closes her laptop and walking towards Emily.

Emily cautiously back away from Hanna, it only made her think about what she dreamt of. _She walks toward me, pulls me closer by my hips, with one of her legs exploring mines. She has me with my back against the door._

"You been acting strange lately" Hanna says, taking a step closer to Emily. Emily backs up herself, finding her back against the wall. _She kisses my neck, I let out a soft moan._ Her body was on fire, she wanted Hanna. "I had a strange dream, okay?" Emily says

"What kind of strange?" Hanna asks

"It was a- a-" Emily stutters, "a sex dream.. with you" she finally said

Hanna's eyes widened, Emily thought it was because Hanna was grossed or something, so she began to walk to the other side of the room. "Sorry Han, I shouldn't of said that" Emily said.

"No it's okay" Hanna awkwardly smiles.

* * *

Later that night, the girls went over to Spencer's for a sleepover. Emily felt awkward ever since she told Hanna, so she kept her distance. Instead of sitting with Hanna, Emily sat with Aria or by herself when watching movies. Spencer, who was sitting next to Hanna, asks the blond, "You guys fighting or something?" Hanna shook her head no. Hanna didn't want Emily to feel uncomfortable, so she thought about something.

As it was time when everyone was falling asleep, Hanna says, "Sorry, guys, Emily and I have to leave, my mom is mad.. over a mess we made!" she lies. Emily's eyebrows furrowed, "Mess we made? Don't you mean a mess _you_ made?" she asks

"Either way, my mom wants us" Hanna lies

"Okay" Emily yawns as she gets up to say her goodbyes to Spencer and Aria.

Hanna drove home, Emily still didn't say a word. As they got to the house, Hanna gets out the car, then runs to the other side holding Emily by the wrist, pulling her inside the house.

"What- Han?" Emily confused "Shh" Hanna said

They walk in the house, going up the stairs, "Did you make a mess in here or something?" Emily asks. Hanna still didn't answer her, Hanna opens her room, "Close and lock the door" Hanna commands.

Emily turns around, "I mean I guess-" she does so, turns around back to Hanna. Then out of nowhere Hanna smashes her lips against Emily's, pushing her back into the door. Emily pulls away, "Hanna!" Her face goes red.

"You been so uncomfortable ever since you had that dream! So I was thinking, to get you out of that uncomfortable zone, maybe.." Hanna bites her lip, her hot breath on Emily's face, driving Emily crazy. "Maybe making it come true" Hanna said, sending kisses on Emily's neck. It shut Emily up, "Unless if you don't want to, it's understandable" Hanna backs her lips away from Emily's neck.

"Are you- are you sure you want too?" Emily blushes, completely turned on.

Hanna grins at her and pressed her lips against Emily's ear, slides one of her legs between Emily's, "If you want too" her voice lingers in Emily's ear. She slowly backs away, looking at Emily. Emily's breathing got heavy then she looks at Hanna. They made intimate eye contact for a few seconds before Emily pulls Hanna close, her back still against the door, and kisses her roughly.

Hanna responds by deepening the kiss, harder. Emily let a moan out through the kiss, then she grabs the back of Hanna's head, gripping on her hair as Hanna pushes her lips down Emily's collarbone, sucking the skin, causing Emily to feel really hot. Hanna unbuttons Emily's shirt slowly, teasing Emily by sending slow soft kisses on her chest going further down as she unbuttons the shirt.

Emily couldn't take it, she hated being teased, so she just rips the buttons from her shirt open. Hanna smile grew wide as Emily's whole chest was exposed, with nothing but a bra. The blond presses her lips in between Emily's breasts, while her hands unclipping the bra from the back. Emily lets out a moan, gripping onto the door knob as she wraps both her legs around Hanna.

Hanna takes her cloths off, with the help of Emily. They rushed on to the bed, Emily sits on the edge of the bed, stripping all her clothes off. The two were completely nude. The kisses were rapid, Emily pushed herself to lie on the pillows beneath her. Hanna goes on top of her and everything was going so fast. Moans escaping both of the girls mouth rapidly. Emily takes Hanna's hand and puts it between her clit. Hanna looks up to Emily and smirks before she takes full control.

Emily gasps at the touch.

* * *

Emily wakes up first, finding Hanna's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiles at herself then turns to face Hanna. "Morning," The blond says with a tired raspy voice, but with a smile across her face as she opens her eyes to see Emily.

Emily blushes and hides under the covers.

* * *

Later that day, they left to Spencer's. Hanna was the one driving, she had her left hand on the steering wheel and her other hand resting on her lap. "You know," Hanna said, "I had fun last night" She smiles, but kept her eyes on the road. Emily looks at Hanna and feels her face burning.

"I did too" Emily said, softly.

Hanna parks her car in front of Spencer's house. The two take their seat belts off. Emily opens the car door to get out, but then she noticed that Hanna was still sitting in the car. She looks back at Hanna, who was staring at the steering wheel. She looked at things differently now. What was it? The sex was amazing. Though, now that it's happened, the sex, Hanna sees things differently.

"You okay?" Emily asked

Hanna looked at Emily and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine" She nods and opens the car door.

They knock on Spencer's door. Aria opens the door for them, "Hey" She greets. The two walk inside the house and finds Spencer drinking coffee.

"So Emily," Spencer said, "Did you clean up Hanna's mess?"

"What makes you think _I _made the mess?" Hanna said, feeling offended.

Aria and Emily laugh, and Emily says, "Yea, I cleaned it up" Her eyes motion to Hanna. Hanna looks back at Emily and tucks her lips in, through a smile and a blush

* * *

**Hope you liked this One shot! Leave a review!**


End file.
